He is My Fake Boyfriend
by Song Hye Rin
Summary: Minta tolong saja pada ikan mokpo itu untuk berpura-pura menjadi pacarmu / LEE DONGHAE. AKU.MAU.KAU.BERPURA-PURA.MENJADI.PACARKU ! / MWOOO? APA KAU SUDAH GILA HYUK? / HaeHyuk – DLDR – Ch.2 update - GS
1. Chapter 1

HE IS MY FAKE BOY FRIEND

Prolog

©Song Hye Rin , 21st July 2012

* * *

Lee Hyukjae :

Yeoja dengan rambut hitam bergelombang berumur tujuh belas tahun. Siswi dari Paran High School, mendalami Dance dan sekarang sudah berada di tingkat ke empat. Penyuka susu strawberry. Berpacaran dengan Minho , sunbae yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya. Menjalani hubungan backstreet dengan Minho selama enam bulan terakhir ini. Bersahabat sejak kecil dengan Lee Donghae. Memiliki cita-cita yang sama dengan Donghae, menjadi penari profesional.

Lee Donghae :

Namja brunete berumur tujuh belas tahun. Bersekolah di SM High School. Sangat menyukai dance dan sekarang berada di tingkat yang sama dengan Eunhyuk. Bersahabat dengan Eunhyuk selama tiga belas tahun. Tidak pernah menjalani hubungan serius dengan yeoja lebih dari lima bulan. Sangat mengenal dekat keluarga Eunhyuk.

Choi Minho :

Namja dengan tubuh atletis yang kini menjalani hubungan dengan Eunhyuk selama enam bulan. Sangat posesif terhadap apa yang dimiliknya. Bercita-cita ingin menjadi seorang polisi dan rela mengorbankan waktu satu tahun untuk mengejar cita-citanya. Menyembunyikan hubungan dengan Eunhyuk karena kedua orang tua Eunhyuk tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka.

Lee Sungmin :

Yeoja yang sering dipanggil dengan panggilan Minnie. Teman masa kecil Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Brsekolah di SM High School bersama Donghae. Menguasai martial art sejak berusia tujuh memendam perasaan kepada Donghae selama tiga belas tahun. Mengetahui segala hal tentang Donghae. Termasuk yeoja yang diam-diam disukai Donghae.

Cho Kyuhyun :

Namja yang tidak pernah lepas dari "kekasih hitamnya" - PSP. Satu sekolah dengan Eunhyuk di Paran High School. Bersahabat dengan Eunhyuk , Donghae dan Sungmin sejak kecil. Merupakan salah satu flower boys di Paran High School , hingga banyak yeoja yang mengejarnya. Tidak pernah menjalani hubungan serius dengan yeoja karena telah menyukai seorang yeoja, teman masa kecilnya.

Lee Henry :

Dongsaeng kesayangan Eunhyuk. Sangat pandai bermain biola sejak berusia enam tahun. Saat ini bersekolah di Paran Junior High School. Sangat dekat dengan Eunhyuk dan mengetahui segala rahasia yang dimiliki Eunhyuk. Partner Eunhyuk dalam menjalankan "misi" nya. Memendam perasaan terhadap teman sekelasnya, Zhoumi.

==========HE IS MY FAKE BOYFRIEND==========

"Unnie, cepat pulang ke rumah. Eomma sudah mengetahui semuanya. Palli!"

"Aish , eottokhe. Apa yang harus aku lakukan Henry-yah. Aku yakin eomma pasti akan menggantungku jika ia tahu aku berpacaran dengan Minho oppa ,"

.

.

.

"Mwo? Menjadi pacarmu? Kau gila Hyuk! "

"Jebal, tolonglah aku Hae! Hanya untuk tiga bulan saja. Jebal Hae,"

.

.

.

"Kau tahu aku mencintaimu Hyuk! Dan aku tidak mau kehilanganmu untuk yang kedua kalinya!"

"Mianhe oppa,mianhe,"

.

.

.

"Tiga belas tahun aku memendam perasaan padamu, apakah kau tidak sadar itu. Hah!"

"Aku..aku tidak tahu Kyu, aku tidak tahu jika kau menyukaiku,"

.

.

.

"Hae, apa yang kau lakukan? Apa maksudnya semua ini?"

"Kau mengerti Hyukkie,kau mengerti apa yang kulakukan kali ini,"

.

.

.

"Aku rasa aku tidak mencintainya lagi,"

"Lantas apa yang akan kau lakukan eoh?"

==========HE IS MY FAKE BOY FRIEND==========

Annyeong, aku author baru disini ^^

Song Hye Rin imnida , salam kenal ne chingu. ^^

FF ini sebenernya real story lhoo chingu #siapayangnanya #gapenting #pundungdipojokan ;_;

Ini pertama kalinya aku menulis ff, semoga tidak mengecewakan ne chingu ^^. Di chapter ini baru prolognya aja chingu,kalo respon kalian bagus. Kelanjutan ff ini bakan aku post dengan cepat, tapi kalo kebalikannya mungkin kelanjutan ff ini aku post agak lama #ditimpukreader.

Oh yaa bagi kalian yang ingin memberikan kritik dan saran di ff ini, aku bakal terima dengan senang hati.

Akhir kata, dont forget to review neh chingu ^^

Kamshahamida #deep bow

Song Hye Rin


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 1 : Mianhe umma, I lied again

Summary : Rahasia Eunhyuk untuk menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Minho mulai terungkap oleh Leeteuk. Sementara di satu sisi, Donghae mulai kewalahan menghadapi kelakuan yeoja chingunya ,Im Yoona. Apa yang akan Donghae lakukan?

**HE IS MY FAKE BOY FRIEND**

**Song Hye Rin , 22nd July 2012**

* * *

● **Main Cast:**

1. Lee Donghae (namja)

2. Lee Hyukjae (yeoja)

3. Choi Minho (namja)

4. Cho Kyuhyun (namja)

5. Lee Sungmin (yeoja)

6. Lee Henry (yeoja)

7. Zhoumi (namja)

● **Pair :**

HaeHyuk , KyuMIn and ZhouRy

● **Slight:**

MinHyuk (MinhoEunhyuk)

● **Other Cast:**

KangTeuk , HanChul , SiBum , YeWook

-akan bermunculan seiring waktu-

● **Warning :**

Typos , Yang tidak menyukai ff genderswitch aku harap untuk meninggalkan ff ini. Jangan paksakan untuk membaca ff ini #kamshahamida #deepbow

***HE IS MY FAKE BOY FRIEND***

"EONNIE! PALLI! PALLI cepat segera bereskan barang-barangmu! Kau ingin kita terlambat masuk sekolah eoh? Aish jinjja, sepuluh menit lagi bis akan segera berangkat EONNIE!" teriakan seorang yeoja dengan pipi mochi terdengar membahana di kawasan Seoul pagi itu. Hal seperti ini sudah menjadi rutinitas biasa yang di dengarkan oleh Leeteuk dan Kangin, mereka hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan kedua anak mereka.

"YAK ! YAK! Kau tidak bosan setiap hari berteriak kepadaku mochi? Aku rasa aku harus memeriksakan telingaku ke dokter setiap minggu jika begini ," balas eonni dari yeoja kecil itu sembari menuruni tangga dengan kesal.

"Kita tidak punya waktu lagi Eonni,kajja kita segera berangkat!" yeoja yang dipanggil mochi tadi – Henry , segera menarik tangan kakak perempuan kesayangannya dan segera berpamitan dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Umma,appa aku dan eonnie berangkat dulu ne!"

"Ne,hati-hati chagi!" balas kedua orang tua yeoja itu sembari mencium puncak kepala kedua putri kesayangan mereka.

"Emm,umma mungkin nanti aku akan pulang terlambat. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku kerjakan," pinta yeoja dengan gummy smilenya – Hyukjae atau yang biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk pada ummanya.

"Arraso chagi,jangan pulang lebih dari jam 6 sore!" balas Leeteuk – umma dari kedua yeoja cantik itu sembari tersenyum.

"Ne, aku mengerti umma,"

***HE IS MY FAKE BOY FRIEND***

"Eonnie, kau berbohong lagi pada umma kan tadi?" tanya Henry pada Eunhyuk setelah keduanya berada di bus. Yeoja berumur empat belas tahun itu yakin jika hari ini kakak perempuannya membohongi ummanya lagi.

"Ne mochi,aku harus berbohong lagi pada umma, tapi jika tidak begitu aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Minho oppa. Kau tau sendiri umma dan appa, selama ini namja yang diperbolehkan bermain di rumah kita hanya Donghae dan Kyuhyun," balas Eunhyuk sembari memakan sandwich daging yang dibuat ummanya.

"Aku heran kepadamu eonnie, kau bisa berpacaran diam-diam dengan Minho oppa enam bulan terakhir ini tanpa ketahuan oleh umma. Padahal biasanya umma langsung mengetahui jika kau mulai berpacaran,"

"Mollayo, aku juga tidak tahu mochi,mungkin kali ini kepandaianku berbohong mulai meningkat,Hehehe" balas Eunhyuk yang disambut jitakan oleh dongsaengnya.

"AISH ! APPO! Kau berani menjitak eonni Eoh Henry? Lihat saja akan kubocorkan pada Zhoumi jika kau menyukainya," Eunhyuk pun segera mengeluarkan handphonenya, bersiap mengetik sms pada Zhoumi – namja yang diam-diam disukai Henry.

"ANIYA! Jebal jangan beritahu namja itu jika aku menyukainya. EONNNI! " penumpang lain di dalam bus sekolah hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan menutup telinga mereka akibat teriakan dari yeoja dengan pipi chubby itu.

***HE IS MY FAKE BOY FRIEND***

Suasana kelas 2 D pagi itu yang mulanya terlihat lengang , tiba-tiba terusik dengan kehadiran yeoja berambut hitam ikal dengan gummy smilenya. Dengan penuh semangat yeoja itu mulai menyapa satu persatu teman sekelasnya.

"Annyeong Tiffany,"

"Anyyeong Hyoyoen,"

"Anyyeong Jonghyun,"

"Annyoeng Onew,"

"Annyeong ...,"

Hal itu bukan merupakan hal aneh lagi bagi siswa kelas 2 D , setiap pagi Eunhyuk selalu menyapa mereka dengan gummy smilenya. Dan entah mengapa hal tersebut sudah menjadi suntikan semangat tersendiri bagi mereka.

"Annyeong Wookie," tidak lupa Eunhyuk menyapa yeoja mungil disebelahnya - Ryeowook, chairmate dan sahabat Eunhyuk di Paran High School ini.

"Annyeong Eunhyukkie , kau terlihat lebih semangat pagi ini," kata Ryeowook sembari mengeluarkan buku untuk pelajaran pertama mereka.

"Hehe, kau tau saja Wookie-ah. Siang ini aku akan berkencan dengan Minho oppa. Dan kau tahu tepat hari ini aku sudah berpacaran dengannya selama enam bulan," jelas Eunhyuk dengan senyuman yang tersungging di bibirnya.

"Wah,chukkae Hyukkie. Lantas apa kau akan memberikan sesuatu pada Minho oppa?"

"Emm, R-A-H-A-S-I-A Wookie-ah. Hanya aku, Minho oppa dan Tuhan yang tahu,"

"Yah? Kau tidak mau memberitahu sahabatmu ini eoh?"

"Aniya, ini kan rahasia Wookie-ah. R-A-H-A-S-I-A. Hehe" Ryeowook pun hanya bisa mendengus kesal melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu. Yah tampaknya kali ini Eunhyuk telah menyiapkan sesuatu yang spesial untuk namja chingunya.

***HE IS MY FAKE BOY FRIEND***

Di lain tempat, terlihat seorang namja brunete dengan wajah ikan (?) menumpahkan isi hatinya pada sahabat kecilnya , yeoja berambut blonde yang biasa dipanggil Sungmin atau Minnie.

"Minnie, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk memutuskan Yoona?"

"Hae? Kau mau memutuskan yeoja yang baru tiga minggu berpacaran denganmu?" Sungmin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya heran. Namja brunete di depannya ini memang tidak pernah memilki hubungan serius dengan yeoja lebih dari lima bulan lamanya.

"Aku sudah bosan dengannya Minnie, aku tidak suka sifatnya yang terlalu manja padaku. Dia juga terlalu over protektif padaku . Dan yang lebih parah Yoona pernah cemburu padamu, sahabatku sendiri. Hah, aku kesal dengan kelakuannya," jelas namja brunete - Donghae panjang lebar pada dirinya.

"MWO? Yoona cemburu padaku?"

"Neh, dia yang mengatakan hal itu tadi malam padaku. Dia cemburu melihat kedekatan kita Min,"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan Minnie?" tanya Donghae lagi , tampaknya namja brunete yang selalu menjadi incaran para yeoja di SM High School tidak sabar ingin segera mengakhiri hubungannya dengan yeoja yang baru dipacarinya selama tiga minggu belakangan ini.

"YAH, Lee Donghae! Mengapa kau selalu meminta saran padaku. Kau tahu sendiri aku belum pernah berpacaran. Tapi kau selalu saja meminta saranku dalam urusan percintaanmu," nampaknya Sungmin - yang biasa dipanggil Minnie oleh orang-orang terdekatnya mulai terlihat kesal pada namja brunete di depannya.

"Jebal kau kan sahabatku Minnie. Kau tega melihatku tersiksa dengannya?"

"AISH, kau kan tinggal memutuskannya Lee Donghae. Apa susahnya sih? Tinggal mengatakan dengan baik-baik padanya jika kau tidak menyukainya lagi. Selesai kan? "

"Yak, tidak semudah itu Minnie. Kau tahu kan bagaimana Yoona itu. Aku tidak bisa memutuskan hubungan dengannya segampang itu," Donghae mulai mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal. Jika ia tahu lebih awal sifat Yoona tentu dia tidak akan menerima pernyataan cinta Yoona.

"Salah sendiri kau menerimanya LEE DONGHAE. Aku tahu Yoona termasuk salah satu flower girls di sekolah kita. Kau menerima yeoja itu tanpa berfikir dua kali kan?"

"Aku kan tidak tahu jika ternyata Yoona merupakan yeoja yang menyebalkan. Begitu tahu salah satu flower girls menembakku, dan apalagi itu Yoona – yang kau tahu banyak sekali namja di sekolah ini ingin menjadi pacarnya, tentu saja aku langsung menerima pernyataan cintanya,"

"Itu urusanmu Hae, aku tidak mau ikut-ikutan lagi dengan urusan percintaanmu," balas Sungmin kesal. Ia lelah untuk terus ikut campur dalam urusan percintaan sahabat kecilnya. Mulai dari cara menyatakan cinta hingga cara memutuskan yeoja , Donghae selalu meminta sarannya.

"Jebal, untuk sekali ini saja Minnie aku meminta bantuanmu," pinta Donghae diiringi dengan puppy eyes andalannya. Dan hal itu yang selalu ia lakukan untuk membuat Sungmin menuruti permintaanya.

"Arrasso, aku rasa aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain, jika begitu keadaannya lebih baik kau berpura-pura saja berpacaran dengan yeoja lain dan bilang kepada Yoona bahwa ternyata kau sudah dijodohkan dengannya sejak kecil. Dan kau tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti perintah appa dan ummamu, dan sebagai pelengkap kau bilang padanya bahwa kau sudah mulai mencintai yeoja yang dijodohkan denganmu," jelas Sungmin sembari menatap namja brunete di hadapannya. Entah mengapa saat memberikan sarannya kali ini, Sungmin sangat berharap bahwa Donghae akan memilihnya menjadi pacar palsunya. Ya jauh di lubuk hati yeoja blonde itu , ia mencintai namja brunete di hadapannya. Tiga belas tahun ia memendam perasaan pada sahabat kecilnya. Lee Donghae.

"WAH MINNIE KAU MEMANG DAEBAK!"

'Ne Hae, ini semua aku lakukan untukmu. Dan aku harap yeoja yang kau pilih adalah aku' batin Sungmin sembari membalas pelukan dari sahabat kecilnya.

***HE IS MY FAKE BOY FRIEND***

TEET ... TEET... TEET ...

"Yah, anak-anak saya akhiri dulu pelajaran kita hari ini. Jangan lupa untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah kalian. Arrasso," Kim songsenim segera mengakhiri pelajaran Kimia di kelas 2 D sesaat setelah bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran dibunyikan.

"Neh , kamshahamida songsenim," jawab siswa kelas 2 D Paran High School serentak.

Setelah Kim songsenim mulai meninggalkan ruangan kelas 2 D, Lee Hyukjae atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Eunhyuk dengan tergesa memasukkan buku-buku dan alat tulisnya ke ransel kesayangannya.

"Wookie, aku pulang dulu neh," pamit Eunhyuk pada yeoja mungil disebelahnya.

"Neh, aku tau kau sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan oppa-mu kan Hyuk? " balas yeoja mungil tadi menggoda sahabtnya.

"Ani... bukan begitu Wookie, hanya saja...Yah Wookie berhenti menggodaku," balas Eunhyuk tanpa sanggup meyembunyikan rona merah pada pipinya.

"Arraso..cepat segera temui oppamu,aku rasa dia juga tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu,"

"Yah, Wookie hentikan!"

DRRTTT DRRTT , tiba-tiba handphone yeoja dengan gummy smile bergetar. Segera ia buka isi pesan itu.

_**From : "MY OPPA"**_

_**To : "MY GIRL"**_

_**Chagi , aku sudah berada di depan gerbang sekolahmu. Cepat keluar neh ^^**_

Tanpa sadar sebuah senyuman manis tersungging di bibir yeoja penyuka susu strawberry itu. Sms tadi berasal dari namja chingunya, Choi Minho. Dengan cepat tangan kanannya mengetik balasan untuk namja chingunya.

_**From : "HYUKKIE ^^"**_

_**To : "MiNHO OPPA"**_

_**Tunggu sebentar ne oppa, aku akan segera keluar ^^**_

"Aku rasa namja chingumu telah datang ya Hyuk? Palli kau temui namja chingumu. Jangan biarkan dia menunggu terlalu lamu Hyuk,"

"Ne, arraso. Annyeong Wookie hati-hati neh,"

"Ne, kau juga hati-hati neh Hyuk,"

***HE IS MY FAKE BOY FRIEND***

"Oppa! Kau sudah lama menungguku ?" tanya Eunhyuk sesaat setelah bertemu dengan namja chingunya.

"Ani, oppa baru menunggu sekitar lima menit. Kajja kita berangkat," ajak Minho sembari memaikan helm pada yeoja chingunya.

"Ne,"

"Jangan lupa pegangan neh chagi,"

"Arraso! oh ya hari ini kita mau kemana oppa?"

"Terserah padamu chagi," balas Minho tersenyum pada yeoja dibelakangnya.

"Yah , oppa. Kau selalu saja begitu. Kenapa harus selalu aku yang memilih tempat kencan. Bukankah sebenarnya itu tugasmu?" dengus Eunhyuk kesal dan mempoutkan bibir cherrynya itu.

"Kau ngambek chagi? Jangan ngambek neh. Itu akan membuat wajahmu semakin terlihat cantik. Hehe,"

"Oppa.. berhenti menggodaku. Kau sama saja seperti Wookie. Eughh," rona kemerahan pun mulai mewarnai wajahnya.

"Haha,arrasso. Jika begitu kita pergi ke Sungai Han saja neh. Aku ingin berjalan-jalan denganmu sembari melihat matahari terbenam,"

"Emm,aku rasa itu bukan ide yang buruk oppa," balas Eunhyuk tersenyum menanggapi perkataan namja chingunya.

***HE IS MY FAKE BOY FRIEND***

Langit kemerahan mulai menampakkan wajahnya. Matahari mulai kembali ke peraduannya. Terlihat sepasang anak muda bergandengan tangan menikmati indahnya sore itu. Yeoja cantik dengan rambut ikalnya tampak tersenyum memandangi namja jangkung di sebelahnya. Namja yang telah menemani hari-harinya selama enam bulan terakhir ini.

"Oppa, kau ingat hari ini tanggal berapa?" tanya yeoja itu kepada namja di sebelahnya

"Tanggal 22 Juli chagi, wae?"

"Oppa, kau lupa hari ini hari apa ? Huh!" yeoja itu pun mempoutkan bibirkan kembali seperti yang dilakukannya tadi saat oppanya menggodanya.

"Memang ada apa dengan hari ini chagi? Sepertinya hari ini penting sekali untukmu, eoh? Haha" namja di sebelahnya hanya bisa tertawa melihat wajah kesal yeoja chingunya.

"Tanyakan saja pada dirimu!"

"Chagi, kau marah?"

"Aniya!"

"Chagi? Jika kau tidak marah kenapa kau memalingkan mukamu dariku?"

"...,"

"Chagi lihat aku, jebal," pinta namja itu pada yeoja yang kini berada dihadapannya.

"Ani, aku tidak mau. Kau jahat opaa. Kau lupa padahal hari ini..," belum sempat yeoja itu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Sebuah ciuman singkat mendarat di bibir cherrynya. Hal tersebut kontan membuat muka yeoja memerah. Meski ciuman tadi bukan ciuman pertamanya dengan namja di depannya, tetap saja ia masih merasa malu.

"Hehe,aku tahu chagi hari ini tepat enam bulan kau menjadi kekasihku bukan?"

"YAH CHOI MINHO! Jika kau tahu dari awal mengapa kau masih saja membuatku kesal ,eoh?"

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang jika aku suka melihatmu cemberut chagi, wajahmu terlihat lebih cantik jika cemberut seperti tadi ," balas namja jangkung itu sembari memandang intens ke wajah yeoja chingunya.

"Oppa...kau,"

"Lee Hyukjae, gomawo telah menemaniku selama enam bulan ini. Aku mencintaimu Lee Hyukjae. Jeongmal saranghae," kembali namja jangkung itu mendaratkan ciuman pada bibir cherry yeoja chingunya.

"Nado saranghae oppa," balas yeoja itu sembari membenamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang namjachingunya.

"Oh ya oppa, bisakah kau tutup matamu sebentar. Aku ada sesuatu untukmu," yeoja itu pun mulai mengeluarkan sesuatu dari ransel kesayangannya. Sebuah cupcake dengan enam lilin di atasnya sudah ia siapkan untuk merayakan hari jadinya dengan namja di sampingnya.

"Oppa,buka matamu," pinta yeoja itu lagi setelah selesai menyiapkan kejutan untuk namja chingunya.

"Chagi, kau sengaja menyiapkan semua ini untukku?"

"Ne oppa,kajja oppa kita tiup lilinnya dan ucapkan permohonan kita,"

"Ne,"

"Oppa,aku menyayangimu. Semoga kita bisa terus bersama oppa," ucap yeoja itu dengan senyuman manis pada bibirnya

"Aku juga berharap begitu chagi. Kau tahu,aku beruntung aku memilikimu lagi Hyukkie, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu untuk yang kedua kalinya,"

"Oppa...,"

***HE IS MY FAKE BOY FRIEND***

Sementara itu di kediaman keluarga Lee , terlihat Leeteuk – umma dari Eunhyuk dan Henry mencari-cari sesuatu pada kamar anak pertamanya. Selama enam bulan terakhir ini dia telah melihat keanehan pada anak pertamanya, dia tampaknya mulai sadar keanehan pada diri anaknya. Feeling seorang ibu tak mungkin dapat dibohongi. Dipandangi seluruh sudut dari kamar bernuansa biru laut itu, hingga pandangannya tertuju pada satu benda di sebelah tempat tidur Eunhyuk.

'Boneka teddy bear? Aku rasa aku tidak pernah membelikan boneka teddy bear ini pada Eunhyuk. Dan tunggu, ada sesuatu di dalam kantong boneka ini'

Dirabanya kantong pada perut boneka teddy bear, hingga ia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh tangannya. Sebuah kartu ucapan bewarna biru laut. Warna kesukaan putri pertamanya.

'_**It will always been you. Lee Hyukjae'**_

Tujuh kata dalam kartu ucapan itu , seakan menjawab semua keanehan yang dilakukan putri pertamanya selama enam bulan terakhir ini.

Dan sekarang yang menjadi pertanyaan dalam benak Leeteuk, siapa namja yang menjadi kekasih Eunhyuk saat ini? Jangan sampai namja itu Choi Minho,pikirnya. Ia tidak menyukai namja yang dulu pernah menjadi kekasih anaknya selama dua bulan.

'Aku harus menanyakan hal ini pada Eunhyuk, jika ia sudah sampai di rumah nanti' pikir yeoja berusia empat puluh tahun itu lagi.

Tanpa disadari olehnya, anak bungsu keluarga Lee melihat semuanya. Dengan cepat ia mendial nomor 2 di ponselnya - segera menghubungi korban investigasi sang umma - Lee Hyukjae.

"Yoboseo, Yak Mochi ada apa kau menelponku. Aish kau tahu,kau mengganggu kencanku!" terdengar nada kesal dari seorang Lee Hyukjae

"Yak! Yak! Unnie, cepat pulang ke rumah. Eomma sudah mengetahui semuanya. Palli!"

"MWO? Eomma mengetahui semuanya? Eottokhe? Apa yang harus aku lakukan Mochi? Aku yakin eomma pasti akan menggantungku jika ia tahu aku berpacaran dengan Minho oppa ,"

"Mochi, eottokhe...,"

***HE IS MY FAKE BOY FRIEND***

* * *

**Anyyeong ^^**

**Akhirnya aku bisa nyelesein chapter satu ini chingu #ngelap keringet**

**Semoga chapter ini engga mengecewakan yaah chinguu ^^**

**Untuk para readers yang kemarin nanyain apakah ini real stroryku , emm 60 % cerita ini emang real story. Tapi untuk real stroynya siapa aku ga bisa ngasih tau hehe #ketawaevil #dirajam readers #pundung dipojokan ;_;**

**Dan terimakasih untuk review kemarin. Kamshahamida #deepbow**

**Untuk balesan review aku akan balas di chapter depan neh. ^^**

**Dan yah seperti yang aku bilang kemarin,kalo respon kalian terhadap ff ini banyak, kelanjutan ff ini bakan aku post dengan cepat, tapi kalo kebalikannya mungkin kelanjutan ff ini aku post agak lama #ditimpukreader #emangsiapalo**

**Oh yaa bagi kalian yang ingin memberikan kritik dan saran di ff ini, aku bakal terima dengan senang hati. **

**Akhir kata, dont forget to review neh chingu ^^**

**Kamshahamida #deep bow**

**Song Hye Rin**


	3. Chapter 3

**HE IS MY FAKE BOY FRIEND**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Song Hye Rin , 04 August 2012  
**

* * *

● **Main Cast:**

1. Lee Donghae (namja)

2. Lee Hyukjae (yeoja)

3. Choi Minho (namja)

4. Cho Kyuhyun (namja)

5. Lee Sungmin (yeoja)

6. Lee Henry (yeoja)

7. Zhoumi (namja)

● **Pair :**

HaeHyuk , KyuMIn and ZhouRy

● **Slight:**

MinHyuk (MinhoEunhyuk)

● **Other Cast:**

KangTeuk , YunJae, HanChul , SiBum , YeWook

-akan bermunculan seiring waktu-

● **Warning :**

Typos , Yang tidak menyukai ff genderswitch aku harap untuk meninggalkan ff ini. Jangan paksakan untuk membaca ff ini #kamshahamida #deepbow

_Previous chapter:_

"_Yak! Yak! Unnie, cepat pulang ke rumah. Eomma sudah mengetahui semuanya. Palli!"_

"_MWO? Eomma mengetahui semuanya? Eottokhe? Apa yang harus aku lakukan Mochi? Aku yakin eomma pasti akan menggantungku jika ia tahu aku berpacaran dengan Minho oppa ,"_

"_Mochi, eottokhe...,"_

***HE IS MY FAKE BOY FRIEND***

* * *

HENRY POV

Sudah kutebak pati akan begini jadinya. Cepat atau lambat umma akan mengetahui hubungan unnie dengan Minho Oppa. Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membantu unnie kali ini? Sesampainya unnie di rumah, aku yakin umma pasti akan segera mengintrogasi unnie dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. AH! Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas dipikiranku. Segera kutekan nomor 2 - panggilan cepat untuk unnie.

"Yobeseo unnie, sekarang kau dimana?" tanyaku tak sabar.

"Aku sekarang dalam perjalanan pulang bersama Minho Oppa, waeyo mochi? Apa umma sudah mencariku?" jawab unnie. Terdengar sekali nada gelisah dari suaranya. Aish unnie, mengapa kau harus berpacaran dengan Minho Oppa? Jika kau tidak berpacaran dengannya lagi, mungkin tidak akan begini jadinya.

"Ani, unnie cepat katakan lebih jelas dimana kau berada sekarang? Dan lebih baik kau jangan pulang bersama Minho oppa!"

"Ah, aku ada di dekat Sungai Han Mochi, dan kau kenapa memintaku untuk pulang sendiri?"

"Unnie, ini adalah bagian dari rencanaku. Untuk lebih jelasnya aku sms nanti. Lebih baik kau sekarang ke rumah Donghae Oppa. Arraso unnie!" pintaku sebelum memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan unnie. Aku yakin seratus persen. Ani, mungkin seribu persen jika kali ini rencanaku untuk menyelamatkan unnie dari amukan umma akan berhasil. Segera ku mainkan jari-jariku untuk menulis SMSku untuk unnie.

_**To : Monkey Unnie**_

_**From : Mochi **_

_**Unnie, lebih baik kau pergi ke rumah Donghae Oppa sekarang. Kau tahu umma sudah siap mengintrogasimu saat kau pulang ke rumah. Minta tolong saja pada ikan mokpo itu untuk berpura-pura menjadi pacarmu. Percayalah aku yakin ini akan berhasil **_

_**Ps: Jika kau ingin selamat dari amukan umma, kau harus melakukan rencana ini !**_

Kalian pasti bingung mengapa aku mengusulkan rencana ini pada unnie. Sebenarnya aku tidak rela jika menyuruhnya berpura-pura pacaran dengan ikan playboy itu. Tapi jika membiarkan umma mengetahui jika unnie berpacaran lagi dengan Minho Oppa, bisa dipastikan akan terjadi perang dunia ke 3 di rumah kami. Umma tidak mengijinkan unnie berpacaran dengan Minho Oppa karna umma rasa Minho Oppa hanya membawa pengaruh buruk pada unnie. Feeling seorang ibu katanya. Selama empat belas tahun aku tinggal di rumah ini, aku hanya melihat dua orang namja yang diperbolehkan umma untuk mendekati unniku. Lee Donghae dan Cho Kyuhyun, keduanya adalah teman masa kecil dan sahabat unnie. Di dalam rencanaku kali ini, aku mempunyai alasan tersendiri untuk memilih Donghae berpura-pura menjadi pacar unnie. Umma sangat menyukai Donghae Oppa, karna dia adalah anak dari sahabat umma. Kim Jaejong, yang kini telah berganti marga menjadi Lee, karena telah menikah dengan pengusaha ternama Lee Junho. Jadi tidak mungkin jika umma akan menolak hubungan unnie dan Donghae Oppa.

DRRRT DRRRRT

Kurasakan handphone di sakuku bergetar. Monkey Unnie. Cepat sekali ia membalas smsku.

_**From : Hyukkie Unnie**_

_**To : Mochi **_

_**MWO ? Mengapa aku harus melakukan rencana itu? Hhh, arrasso aku percaya padamu Mochi. Liat saja jika umma tetap memarahiku. Akan kulakukan sesuatu padamu ! *evilsmirk***_

_**Ps: Aku akan memberitahu namja tiang listrik itu jika rencana ini gagal. Bersiaplah mochi :p**_

YAAAAAAAK LEE HYUKJAE BABO! Awas saja jika sampai ia memberitahu Zhoumi Oppa jika aku menyukainya. Mentang-mentang ia sudah mengenal dekat Zhoumi Oppa sehingga ia dapat menindasku seperti itu, tidak akan unnie. Jika kau memberitahu Zhoumi Oppa aku akan memberitahu umma dan appa jika kau hanya berpura-pura pacaran dengan Donghae Oppa. Kita lihat saja nanti.

END HENRY POV

***HE IS MY FAKE BOY FRIEND***

Sementara itu di lain tempat, seorang yeoja berambut hitam terlihat ragu untuk masuk ke dalam rumah bercat biru di depannya. Berulang kali ia memikirkan apakah rencana yang dibuat oleh dongsaeng kesayangannya akan berhasil.

'Emm, bagaimana jika Donghae menolak rencana ini dan tidak mau membantuku' pikir yeoja itu khawatir.

'Bagaimana jika ia malah menganggap aku menyukainya dan malah menghindariku?'

'Aniya Hyuk, Donghae itu sahabatmu pasti dia akan mengerti alasanmu'

'Tapi bagaimana jika rencana ini tidak berhasil? Hah eotokke?'

Berbagai pikiran muncul dalam diri yeoja cantik. Saking lamanya ia berpikir di depan rumah bercat biru itu tanpa ia sadari, sesosok namja brunete tengah memperhatikannya dari kejauhan.

"DOR!"

"AAAAAAAAA!"

"YAK! LEE DONGHAE! Kau membuatku kaget saja!" seru yeoja itu sambil memukul lengan namja brunete sahabatnya.

"Habisnya kau lucu Hyuk, melamun di depan rumahku. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Hyuk? Kajja kita masuk ke dalam," ajak namja brunete pada yeoja cantik di sampingnya.

"Emm, ada seseuatu yang harus kubicarakan padamu Hae," jawab yeoja yang dipanggil Eunhyuk.

"Apakah itu hal yang penting? Lebih baik kita bicarakan saja di dalam Hyuk. Oh yaa, umma pasti sangat senang melihatmu di sini,"namja brunete itupun segera menarik yeoja disampingnya.

"Hhh, arrasso Hae,"

***HE IS MY FAKE BOY FRIEND***

* * *

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku Hyuk?" tanya Donghae pada Eunhyuk yang tengah menikmati susu strawberrynya.

"Aku bingung harus menceritakan ini dari mana Hae,"

"Yak, kau kan tinggal bercerita saja padaku. Hei aku ini sahabatmu Hyuk!" balas Donghae sambil mengacak-acak rambut hitam Eunhyuk.

"Ne, aku tau. Tapi kau tak usah mengacak rambutku seperti itu, hish dasar kau !" ucap Eunhyuk seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kau tau semakin terlihat mirip monyet Hyuk jika cemberut seperti itu!" goda Donghae pada yeoja yang tengah kesal padanya.

"LEE DONGHAE! Awas saja, akan kuadukan kau pada Jaejong Ahjumma," balas Eunhyuk sebelum ia bersiap memanggil umma dari Donghae.

"HYUK! AISH kau ini , aku hanya bercanda. Lagipula kau tetap terlihat cantik Hyuk," perkataan Donghae barusan tanpa ia sadari telah membuat wajah yeoja disampingnya memerah.

"Hae, hentikan omong kosongmu itu. Kau jadi tidak mendengar ceritaku?" balas Eunhyuk tanpa menatap Donghae. Ia tidak mau Donghae tahu jika ucapannya barusan membuat wajahnya memerah.

"Arra, arra. Aku akan mendengarkanmu Hyuk, "

"Hae, kau tahu ummaku tidak menyukai Minho Oppa kan? "

"Ne,aku tahu itu Hyuk. Leeteuk Ahjumma bahkan menceritakan hal itu pada ummaku,"

"Hhh, aku tahu Hae. Kau juga tahu kan jika sekarang aku menjalin hubungan lagi dengan Minho Oppa?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

"Ne, aku tahu itu. Hah, tapi kau itu aneh Hyuk, sudah tahu Leeteuk Ahjumma tidak memperbolehkanmu berpacaran dengan namja keroro itu, tapi kau tetap nekat berpacaran dengannya," balas Donghae sambil menatap yeoja yang kini berada di depannya. Yeoja itu – Eunhyuk , mau tak mau telah menjadi bagian hidupnya selama tiga belas tahun terakhir ini. Yeoja yang menjadi teman pertamanya di Seoul.

"Hish, itu semua karena cinta Hae. Aku sangat mencintai Minho Oppa, makanya aku rela berbohong lagi pada umma,"

"Dan Hae maksud kedatanganku kemari, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu," pinta Eunhyuk sambil memberi puppy eyes andalannya – yang tentu saja hal itu tidak akan dapat ditolak oleh seorang Lee Donghae.

"Apa hubungannya denganku? Kau tidak memintaku untuk membujuk Leeteuk Ahjumma untuk merestui hubungan kalian kan?" tanya Donghae. Bukan hal yang mudah tentunya jika membujuk Leeteuk Ahjumma untuk melakukan hal itu.

"ANI, bukan itu yang inginkan Hae. Kau tahu, saat ini mustahil bagiku untuk berbicara yang sebenarnya pada umma,"

"Lantas apa maumu Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae lagi. Tampaknya sekarang namja brunete itu terlihat penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya.

"Hae, akumaukauberpurapuramenjadip acarku," balas Eunhyuk dengan kecepatan tinggi. Lihat saja mukanya mulai memerah akibat mengatakan rencana yang disusun oleh dongsaengnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan Hyuk? Aku tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas,"

"LEE DONGHAE. . .PACARKU!" balas Eunhyuk dengan suara keras. Hah, dia rasa urat malunya baru saja putus mengingat apa yang barusan dilakukannya.

"MWOOO? APA KAU SUDAH GILA HYUK?" tanya Donghae tak percaya. Tentu saja, coba kalian pikirkan. Sahabat kalian meminta kalian berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya saat dirinya masih bersama dengan orang lain.

"Hae, jebal. Bantulah aku kali ini. Umma sudah mengetahui aku berhubungan dengan seorang namja, kau tahu sendiri apa yang akan umma lakukan padaku jika ia tahu aku berpacaran kembali dengan Minho Oppa," pinta Eunhyuk memelas. Tampak kedua mata bulatnya mulai berair. Ini merupakan salah satu rencanya agar namja brunete di depannya mau memenuhi permintaanya. Dia tahu Donghae tidak akan tega melihatnya menangis.

"Hae, jebal hanya tiga bulan saja. Aku tidak ingin dibakar hidup-hidup Hae, jebal," rengek Eunhyuk sambil memeluk manja lengan namja brunete di sampingnya.

"Lantas apa yang aku dapatkan jika aku membantumu?" sudah dapat ditebak. Donghae tentu saja akan memenuhi permintaan Eunhyuk.

"Emm, aku akan menuruti tiga permintaanmu Hae asal bukan permintaan yang aneh-aneh tentunya," balas Eunhyuk.

"Hmm,arrasso aku akan membantumu Hyuk,"

"Oh ya Hyuk,hampir saja aku lupa. Sebenarnya aku juga memeilki problem yang hampir sama denganmu. Kau tahu Yoona?"

"Ne, tentu saja aku tahu. Salah satu flower girls di SM HIGH SCHOOL. Ketua Cheerleader bukan? Aku pernah bertemu dengannya sekali," balas Eunhyuk sembari mengingat tampang kekasih Donghae.

"Aku mau kau juga berpura-pura menjadi pacarku, aku sudah bosan dengannya Hyuk , berulang kali aku memutuskannya tapi tetap saja dia tak mau,"

"Hmmm,aku sepertinya tau rencanamu. Kau ingin aku berpura-pura jadi pacarmukan Hae supaya dia tak mengganggumu lagi? Arraso, aku mengerti Hae. Anggap saja ini simbiosis mutualisme diantara kita Hae," balasnya sembari memamerkan gummy smilenya.

"Ne," balas namja brunete tersenyum pada yeoja di hadapannya. Senyuman yang tidak bisa diartikan oleh siapapun kecuali dirinya.

***HE IS MY FAKE BOY FRIEND***

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, terlihat di kediaman keluarga Lee sesosok yeoja berwajah cantik berusia empat puluh tahunan, tengah menunggu putri pertamanya. Ditatapnya arloji di tangannya.

'Kemana saja kau Hyuk dengan pacar barumu? Liat saja jika kau sampai rumah, akan kujadikan bulan-bulanan namja chingumu itu' batin Leeteuk kesal.

Sementara itu, di belakang Leeteuk terlihat yeoja kecil berpipi tembem tengah tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan. Dia yakin rencananya kali ini tidak akan gagal. Unnienya sudah memberitahu jika Donghae bersedia membantunya.

TIN TIN

Terdengar suara klakson mobil di luar kediaman Lee, sudah bisa di tebak tentu saja itu seorang Lee Hyukjae dengan pacarnya , coret - pacar palsunya. Lee Donghae.

"Umma, mianhae. Hyukkie pulang terlambat. Tadi Hyukkie membantu Jaejong Ahjumma menyiapkan makan malam," kata yeoja berambut ikal ketika mengahampiri ummanya yang tengah menatapnya dengan wajah sangarnya.

"Apa kau tak bisa menghubungi dulu Hyuk? Kau tak punya handphone?" balas Leeteuk kesal.

"Mianhae ahjumma, tadi Eunhyuk harus membantu umma dulu menyiapkan makanan, sehingga ia lupa mengabari ahjumma jika ia akan pulang terlambat," kata Donghae pada Leeteuk .

"Ah, arrasso. Kali ini kau ku maafkan Hyuk! Tapi sekarang kau harus menjawab apa arti ini semua? Ini dari pacarmu bukan?" tanya Leeteuk sambil memperlihat kartu yang ditemukannya di dalam kantong boneka teddy bear pemberian Minho.

"Errr,ne Umma. Ini dari namjachinguku," balas Eunhyuk pelan.

"Cepat kau beritahu siapa namja chingumu? Akan kujadikan sate namja chingumu karna ia telah membuatmu berbohong pada umma," ujar Leeteuk pada anak tertuanya.

"Umma, umma yakin akan melakukan hal itu pada namja chinguku ?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi dengan senyuman evil di wajahnya. Saat ini, saatnya merencanakan rencananya dengan dongsaeng tersayangnya.

'Mianhe umma harus membohongimu, tapi ini demi keselamatanku umma. Aku tak mau kejadian satu tahun yang lalu terulang kembali padaku' batin Eunhyuk.

"Tentu saja," balas Leeteuk yakin.

"Umma, namja chinguku sekarang ada di depan umma," kata Eunhyuk sambil memandang namja tampan yang kini berada di sampingnya.

"MWO? DONGHAE adalah namja chingumu?"

"Ne umma,"

***HE IS MY FAKE BOY FRIEND***

* * *

**Anyyeong ^^**

**Akhirnya aku bisa update chapter dua ini.**

**Semoga chapter ini engga mengecewakan yaah chinguu ^^**

**Mianhae aku updatenya lama, kemarin aku mesti ngurusin masalah kuliah dulu. Soalnya di akhir Agustus nanti aku udah mulai jadi mahasiswa #siapayangnanya**

**Dan terimakasih untuk reader yang udah review di chapter kemarin :**

**Wulandarydesy , joyerpolarise , chwangmine95, haehae, ryeosung couple, anchofishy ,myfishychovy ,Kazuma B'tomat,love haehyuk,takara-hoshi,Lee Minmi,Choi Rai Sa, anchovy, Song Hye Woo ,ChoHuiChan, Neolla Marsha,Kim Hae Mi , Iyyan, love haehyuk,ibchici , anchofishy , henry park ,kamiyama kaoru,aisyah R, ,Myung So,ressijewelll,nyukkunyuk. Jeongmal gomawo buat reviewnya yaa #pelukciumsatu0satu ({}) :***

**Aku juga mau minta maaf , Kyumin moment sama ZhouRy moment mungkin baru bisa aku munculkan di chapter depan hehe. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae. **

**Dan yah seperti yang aku bilang review kalian 40% mempengaruhi kecepatan update ff ini. hehe #emangsiapalo #dirajamreader #nangisdipojokan**

**Oh yaa bagi kalian yang ingin memberikan kritik dan saran di ff ini, aku bakal terima dengan senang hati. **

**Akhir kata, dont forget to review neh chingu ^^**

**Kamshahamida #deep bow**

**Song Hye Rin**

***HE IS MY FAKE BOY FRIEND***

* * *

_Teaser next chapter :_

"_Aku ingin memberitahu pada kalian,"_

"_Aku dan Hyukkie sekarang berpacaran,"_

_._

_._

"_Oppa, aku bisa jelaskan semua ini, "_

"_Tak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan padaku, aku kecewa padamu,"_

_._

_._

"_Tak bisakah kau melihatku ? Kau tahu aku mencintaimu, tapi kau tak pernah menyadari itu,"_

"_Mianhae , aku tidak pernah tau jika kau mencintaiku,"_

"_Jelas saja, karena yang selama ini kau lihat hanya namja itu. Bukan aku!"_

_._

_._

"_Kau pilih truth atau dare Mochi?"_

"_Hmm, arra.. arra.. aku pilih TRUTH!"_

"_Jika kau memilih truth, kau harus menjawab dengan jujur. Apakah kau menyukai Zhoumi ?"_

"_MWO!?"_

***HE IS MY FAKE BOY FRIEND***

TBC/END (?)


End file.
